


Painful Memories

by lasihiutale



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: You tell Wrench you've been raped years ago.





	Painful Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Angst, blood, descriptions about rape, cursing

_Rainwater was dripping down from the gutters, a dog was barking in the distance. Occasionally, there was a noise of a car passing by. The night was gray and depressing._  
  
The alley was empty, if you didn’t see two people behind some large garbage boxes. The other of the two people was you. You were lying on the dirty ground, wanting to run, but unable to do so. The other was a man, who was hovering above you.  
  
He put a knife on your throat.  
  
“One scream and I’ll make the end of you.” he whispered as he was ripping off your pants. You tried to stifle your whimpering of fear as the knife was pressed harshly on your neck, drawing out a thin line of blood. He was fiddling with his own belt of his pants and the other hand made sure the knife was placed on your throat, to prevent you from screaming.  
  
The events of that evening were fast-forwarding, they were flashing, the man laughed as you begged him to stop…  
  
“Stop!” you screamed and bolted up.  
  
It took some time for you to realize that you weren’t in the alley anymore. You were in your bedroom, panting and whimpering so hard that you didn’t even realize you had someone hugging you from your side.  
  
“Y/N, it was just a dream.” your boyfriend said and planted a featherlight kiss on your collarbone.  
  
“A dream I’ve seen every night for a week now. The second I fall to sleep, I see it again. And again, and again. I shouldn’t sleep at all if everything I see when I close my eyes, is that-” your voice broke in the middle of the sentence and you slowly laid back down.  
  
“You should see the doctor. If you see so fucking horrifying dreams that you’re scared of falling to sleep… they’re just fiction, Y/N-“  
  
“Except it’s not.” you whispered and you felt Wrench staring at you. “I… have experienced those things happening in my dreams. I was raped when I was sixteen by some old man. He was caught but… remember when we watched that movie? Where that woman was raped? Remember how I said that I’ll have to go to the bathroom and I never came back to watch the movie, and I claimed I was too tired to concentrate on watching it? That was the trigger for those nightmares to start again.” you spoke in a monotone voice. You had spoken about that to the trauma therapist for a hundred times and the story of your rape came out naturally.  
  
Wrench was quiet for a moment. Then he slowly wrapped his arms around you and swayed with you on your bed for a while.  
  
“I should have guessed. Your face became all pale when that scene began.” he whispered, maybe more to himself.  
  
“You couldn’t know. You couldn’t know if I really wanted to go to pee or if I was just feeling uncomfortable about the rape scene, even if I hadn’t my own experience on that.” you said, took Wrench’s hand and kissed his fingers.  
  
He was again quiet for a moment. His grip tightened around you and he nuzzled his face on your neck for a bit.  
  
“Thank you for telling me, Y/N.” he then said, pulling you to his chest and waited for you to fall to sleep again, before he gave himself the permission to fall asleep.  
  
And after that night, you didn’t see those nightmares ever again.


End file.
